


Mark Jefferson x Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Spoilers, Underage - Freeform, class room fucking, other stuff??, wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a weird dream being tied up and naked.</p><p>When you thought about it in class, Mr. Jefferson noticed and tells you to do extra work after class</p><p>What will you and the hot teacher do alone????</p><p>(WELP! I don't know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Jefferson x Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve finished playing Life is strange and I loooove it!! If you have not played it, you should–Or watch someone play it online! It’s okie, I watched Pewdiepie play it months ago! :3
> 
> Anyway!! I fell for Mr. Jefferson–Damn, hot teacher!! -IknowhisbackstorybutI’msorry!!-
> 
> Sorry for Spelling and Gramamaaa!
> 
> Enjoy! :D)

_You slowly breathed, your body feeling fuzzy and cold. Were you naked? You tried to open your eyes but something was over your eyes. A cloth maybe? “M-Mmm..” You shivered, feeling a cold hand on your body. Rubbing your cheek, sliding down your neck and collar bone. Your body was on fire. “T..Touch me..” You whimpered. The hand froze…But slowly slide down lower, going between your breasts…Your stomach…And between your le–_

You gasped and raised your body up. “Wha-” You twitched and rubbed your neck. “Owie..” You looked at your phone and turned off the alarm. You looked round, seeing your were in your dorm room. “Oh…A dream..” You muttered and lightly blushed, rubbing your legs together. “But that was a fucked up dream..” You sighed and got up, rubbing your neck again. Your neck hurt a bit, maybe you slept funny. You have done it before.

“Shit-” You looked at your phone and sighed, seeing you had plenty of time. You took a wash and got changed, sorting out your hair. You grabbed your camera and slipped it in your bag. You didn’t have an expensive camera but it still did it’s job well. You then grabbed some bread from your mini fridge and toasted it, buttering up and took a bite. Oh god, you were hungry.

You left your room with your items and left the dorm, seeing people from your class. You greeted them or just nodded. You were pretty shy but when you got along with a person, you can not stop talking, including being quite funny. Not ‘ha ha’ funny but a giggle thing. Because when you got a long with someone, you do dirty jokes and always laugh at random things. You were a nerd but a cool nerd.

You walked through the campus to go to class but then saw Kate. You were in the same class as her. She got bullied because of a…Video? Was it? You never watched it, only heard a bit about it. You never knew people can be so cruel. “hey, Kate~” You smiled and walked over.

She twitched and looked up at you. “Oh..Hey, _____..” She said softly, lightly rubbing her own arm. “You going to class?” She asked.

“Yeah. You too?” You raised a brow.

“Oh yeah, I just..I was thinking and stopped walking..” She muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

You just smiled. “It’s fine! I do that too. At least you do the smart thing. I think and walk, then fall on my ass~” She lightly smiled at that, doing a weak laugh. “Come on, let’s go together~” You hooked your arm round hers and walked to class. She said nothing about it and just walked beside you. You two were friends but not too close, since you were mostly a loner but you didn’t mind hanging out.

You went into class, seeing others talking. You sat across from Kate, having your own little corner which you liked. You looked at the others, seeing Victoria and her slav-Friends. You then saw Max, who was in her own little world. She was like you but she was pretty blunt and spoke her mind, which you liked about her. She is very old school but it suits her like her friend Warren. You talk to them a few times but Max was like a mechine, always going and never stopping.

Then your teacher came in, called Mr. Jefferson, his first name was Mark. He was quite handsome and yes, you did have a crush him just like the others. I mean who wouldn’t!? He was on the same level as his students when he needs to be and had a passion for photography.

You loved taking photos but man, the history and the famous photographers were so hard to remember. Your head would just go blank. You mostly took photos of sunsets, skys, something which makes your heart warm up. You didn’t really take selfies or anything, they were not your thing.

While class went on and you wrote as much notes as possible, you felt a bit uneasy. You looked up and saw Mr. Jefferson looking at you, something in his eyes but you couldn’t read it. “….” You swallowed and looked down, writing again.

_“P..Please..Ah..” You gasped and bucked up, feeling two fingers inside you, a thumb against your clit. You heard slow breathing and flashing, like a…Camera?_

“Miss _____?” You slightly jumped and looked up, seeing Mr. Jefferson and the students looking at you. “Did you hear what I just said?” He raised a brow, sounding serious.

You felt your face grow red, rubbing your legs together. That dream, it felt real. Them fingers felt like they were really inside you. “I-I urm..” You swallowed. “N…No, I’m sorry…I’m not feeling so well..” You muttered, rubbing your own forehead. You heard Victoria laugh, making you stare at her. Max gave you a worrying look.

“I’ve heard that before, Miss _____. Please stay after class..” He said.

“But I’m not-” You looked up at him, seeing his frown and stare. “Nn..Yes sir..” You muttered, lowering your head.

~

The bell rang and people quickly left. Kate walked over, having a worried look on her face. “You okay?” She asked with her soft tone.

“Yeah,…You seem out of it..” Max said, her bag going over her shoulder.

You sigh. “I’m fine..My stomach is just being weird..” And your mind. They nod and left. You sigh and slowly got up, putting your things in your bag. You rested on the table, waiting for Victoria for stop jerking off Mr. Jefferson. Okay, she wasn’t but it seemed like it! She was such a Hoe. You really didn’t like her.

Jefferson saw you there for a second and turned to Victoria. “That’s it for talking, I’ll see you tomorrow..” He said. Victoria frowned and stared at you before walking off. What a jealous bitch. “Sorry to keep you waiting..” He said.

“It’s fine..” You said and got closer, resting against his desk as he was in front of you.

“Now..” He crossed his arms. “What is wrong, _____? You were spacing out in class with a weird look on your face..” He said.

“It’s..Nothing, Mr. Jefferson. My stomach is just feeling weird..” You lied, knowing he would not believe in you. He was like a mind reader or something.

“You are not good at lying, _____. Now please. If something is bothering you, you can tell me..” His voice was soft like syrup. Oh fuck.

“It’s..Urm..” You lightly frowned, your eyes looking away. “I just..I had a weird dream last night..” You muttered.

He raised a brow. “Oh? about?” He asked, looking interested.

You blushed. “I..I don’t really want to talk about it. It was just weird..I’ve never dreamt anything like it but now it’s over..” You said, feeling so weird. You could not tell your teacher you had a dream about being tied up and fingered, that is fucked up!

He looked at you for a few seconds, making you more uncomfortable but sighs. “Fine..I believe in you but you have to see me after school to do extra work..”

You blinked at that. “But–”

“Did you have something important to do?” He raised a brow again, tilting his head.

You were going to slip in your pj’s, stuff your face and watch movies. You can lie again but you knew he will see through it. “…No..” You pouted.

He smiled brightly at that. “ Perfect, I’ll see you at 5:30.” His hand placed on his desk beside you, his body slightly over yours. “Don’t be late..” He said, sounding like a whisper. Your body shivered at that and barely moved. He smiled again and pulled away, cleaning up the desks.

You slowly walked to the door and closed it behind, breathing. Were you holding it in? You needed water, a soda or something. Mr. Jefferson lightly chuckled in his empty room. Your body shivered in front of him….The same as last night.

~This is a pointless part but I find it cute??~

You finished your other classes and saw you had plenty of time, so you got some food and drinks. Drinks were ‘buy one get one free’, so you did not ignore it. You ate your mini doughnuts and walked on the path, to your dorm until you saw a guy alone at the bench.

He was muttering to himself, looking a bit sad yet angry. Oh wait, people talked about him. His name waaas…Urm..Nathan? Nathan Prescott? You were not good at remembering last names. You don’t know much about him but only that his family was rich and people called him crazy. He looked down at thid moment, making you feel a bit sorry for him.

You were so scared but..”Urm..Excuse me..?” You said softly.

Nathan raised his head and stared at you. “What the hell do you want?” He said, in a angry tone.

Oh god, you were scared. Them eyes has seen some shit. “Urm..I-I wanted to know if you were okay..? You look a bit upset..” You said.

“I’m fucking perfect..!” He scoffed. “Why don’t you mind your own business and fuck off, freak..!” He cursed.

Ouch, that kind of hurt.

“Okay..” You muttered, his head lowering again. “…..” You placed your spare can and doughnuts on the bench. “You can have this, just as a hello. Urm..Well..Bye..” You said softly and walked to your dorm, Nathan not saying anything.

“………” He turned, watching you leave and back at the items you placed down. “……,” He grabbed a doughnut and munched on it. “…Whatthefuckever..” He grumbled.

~

You walked back to the school when it was near 5:30, seeing students leaving their late classes. Some students would stay after class to do extra work, like you were doing now but you were forced. You opened the door and saw Mr. Jefferson at his desk, typing on his computer. He raised his head when he heard the door and lightly smiled, seeing it was you. “Ah, _____. You’re early..”

You sighs softly. “I just thought being a bit early wouldn’t hurt..” You said and walked over, placing your bag down and sat on the nearest desk to him.

He lightly smiled at that, his eyes on you. “Hm..Well that’s good anyway..” He said and got up.

~

Nothing much happened, You just worked on your book and looking up photography artist. Mr. Jefferson was doing his work on his computer but watched you a few times. It made you a bit uncomfortable when he watched you like pray. You rubbed your legs together, getting some dirty thoughts. Fuck, don’t think of this right now!

You asked him for help and he came over, looking at your work. “I see you don’t take self portraits..” He said, looking at your work.

“Well I..Urm..” You swallowed. “I don’t like taking pictures of myself..” You muttered, tugging your own shirt, a bit nervous. He asked why. “I just..Don’t like how I see myself. I can’t take a good picture..”

“But _____, You’re beautiful..” He said, making you lightly blush. He looked down at you, seeing your body was desperate for him, wanting his hands on your innocent body. He knew you were a virgin on how tight you were last night. He wanted to take you now and rip your clothes off. ‘Hold yourself, Mark..’ He thought to himself. He placed a hand on your shoulder, making you flinch. “Don’t think so low of yourself..I’ve seen some men looking at you, having that lust in their eyes. They are just animals in a cage..” He said, softly rubbing your shoulder with his thumb.

You blushed more, feeling your heart warm up at his words. “I..Mr. Jefferson..Thank you..” You lightly smiled up at him.

He walked off and grabbed his camera. “Sit on the table..” He said. You blinked and looked a bit nervous but did what he asked. He was the teacher. He smiled at you, tilting your head up. He then took a few a few photos of you, moving your positions, only just a bit. He also told you not to move in his soft voice. He got closer, going between your legs.

You lightly blushed as he was close. He rested you on the table, seeing the spark in his eyes. You swallowed and covered your face, making Jefferson’s fingers twitch. “What’s wrong..?” He said, trying not to sound annoyed.

“This..This is embarrassing..” You muttered. “You’re..My teacher..This is wrong..” You were too nervous to look at his face. You raised your body up. “I should go..”

“No, please..” He placed the camera down, placing his hands on your shoulder. “I’m sorry, I just…I really care for you..You have that spark in your eyes…I want to be the only to see it..” He said, looking down at you. “You smile..You’re laugh..Everything about you..I just want to take you away..” He rested his forehead on yours, making your body warm and nervous.

“M-Mr. Jefferson..” You muttered. “Please..I-” You were cut off when he kissed you, making you freeze. “Mm-!?” Your eyes widen and blushed, feeling his soft lips on yours, his beard lightly scratching you. What can you do? This is wrong, so wrong!

You gripped his shirt and tried to push him away but he rested you back on the table. You gasped, making his tongue slip in your mouth. You whimpered and blushed, feeling his tongue. Your body and mind were going mushy, getting wet from this. His hand rubbed your thigh, making your body lightly shake. He pulled away and looked down at you, seeing you were a blushing mess. “Heh..I know you want this, don’t try and hide it..I see the way you look at me and blush…The way your body begs for me..” He said in a deep lustful voice.

You swallowed, looking to the side. “E-Even if I wanted it, we can’t..You’re my teacher..” You muttered.

“Not for tonight..” He said. “Oh..And call me Mark..” He lightly smirked and kissed your neck, his hand going under your shirt. You shut your eyes and whimpered, feeling his cold hand. It was soft and gentle but you know he was holding back. You thought he might eat you up.

“J-Jeff..Mark..” You lightly moaned out, feeling his hand cupping your breast, his thumb rubbing your nipple. Your body was on fire from his touch, wanting more. He pulled away and took off your shirt, unclipping your bra, taking it slow. He undid his tie and took off his shirt, making you seeing his amazing body. He wasn’t ripped but he had some muscle, including having a hairy chest and happy trail. Oh, you wanted to see lower.

“You enjoying the view?” Jefferson lightly smirk, pecking your lips. He kissed your neck and shoulder, leaving marks under the collar. If people knew, they will ask questions. He lowered his head and sucked your nipple, palming the other. “Mmm..”

You gasped and whimpered, bucking from his touch. “Ahh..M-Mark…Mr…Jefferson..” You whimpered, running your fingers through his brow hair. Your toes curled from his kissing, touching and sucking. Oh he loved it when you moaned his name, it made his cock twitch in his pants.

He kissed your stomach and hummed, sliding off your jeans/skirt with your underwear. “See..You’re beautiful..” He lightly smiled, rubbing your thigh. Before you could say anything, his head buried between your legs, Licking your clit.

“A-Ah-!” You gasped and rested your head back, your face was fire red. “M-Mr. Jefferson..This is E-Embarrassing..” You whimpered out, his hands holding your thighs so you won’t pull away.

“Mmm…Just relax..” He lightly groaned. “You taste amazing..” He said, slipping a finger inside of you. “You’re so wet. I didn’t know you were a dirty girl..” He smirked against you, slipping another inside and prepared you. You gasped and moaned, bucked into his face. You couldn’t believe you were face fucking your teacher!

He licked your clit and groaned, as his fingers pumped and curled up against your walls. You lightly cried out and gasped when you felt him hitting your sweet spot. You swallowed, feeling your wetness going on the table. He pulled his head away and kissed you, tasting yourself on his tongue. You didn’t want to taste yourself but you were so into it, you ignored it. “Mmm..Your cunt feels amazing, love. I love your reaction to this…Mnn..So innocent and..Pure..” He muttered. You were pretty much glowing.

He pulled his fingers out and shoved them in your mouth. “Clean my fingers..” He lightly growled. You swallowed and licked his fingers, whimpering from this. Jefferson pulled his fingers out your mouth and undid his pants, taking out his cock. He was throbbing, dripping pre-cum. “Go on your knees..” He said, his eyes darkened. “Now..” You swallowed and did so, your face in front of his throbbing cock.

You swallowed and grabbed his cock, licking the tip. It tasted a bit sour but warm, feeling him twitch in your hand. You took the tip in your mouth and hummed, lowering your head. “Mmm…Good..Ah _____..” He muttered, running his fingers through your hair. He bucked up, holding your head. You moaned, trying to relax your throat. “Nnnm..” He bucked, face fucking you. You whimpered and closed your eyes, droll going down your throat. “Such a dirty mouth..ah..It does have a good use..” He weakly chuckled, a few sweat drops going down his neck.

You gagged, trying to take it all in but it was hard. “Mmmn..Mmm..” You moaned, sucking his cock, which made him moan. He gripped your head and pulled away, making you look up at him. You saw his eyes and it made you shiver. His eyes were dark and lustful, even having some crazy as well.

He raised you on the table again and rested you back, one leg over his shoulder and the other round your waist. “I’ll go in slow..You ready?” He raised a brow. You panted and nod, swallowing hard. He rubbed his cock against you, the tip slowly going in and the his shaft. You bit your bottom lip and whimpered, lightly gripping his arm which was on the table for support.

“A-Ah…M-Mark..!” You moaned, feeling him all the way in. It didn’t hurt since he prepared you nice and well. You looked up at him, seeing softness in his eyes. You swallowed, nodding slightly. “P-Please be gentle at first..” You muttered. He lightly nods, one hand on your waist and the other on the table for support. He started to move his hips, going slow just for you.

“Mmm…So tight…You’re squeezing my cock , _____..” He muttered, looking at your face. Oh, he was loving this. Your body, voice, heart and mind were all his. He was not going to let anyone take his perfect model. He groaned, going slow but giving hard thrusts. This made you moan a bit louder, your breasts bouncing at every thrust. “Say my name..My full name..” He grunted, his eyes burned into your face.

You moaned and panted, feeling him going faster. “M-Mar-ahh..Maah-!” You gasped and moaned. He smirked, going a bit slow to tease you. This made you whine. “M-Mark Jefferson..! Mark Jefferson..! Please..!” You cried, bucking up. He growled and thrusted inside of you, pounding your inside. “A-Ahh! Yes..! Mark Jefferson!! More!” You begged, scratching his arm.

“Ah.._____..You are mine…No one will take you..Do you hear me?” He grunted, looking down at you. You just moaned and cried from his cock being pounded into you. “No one will touch my pure model..” He muttered the last part, panting lightly.

“Y-Yes! Mr. Jefferson!!” You cried. You pulled him close and kissed him, your tongues tangled together. He was pressed up against you, your leg in the air. You scratched, leaving marks on his body like he did to you. “M-Mmm!” Your walls tightened up, milking his cock.

He pulled away and panted, looking down at your heated body. “Cum for me, _____..I want to watch your face when you cum..Ah..” Jefferson groaned, his cock throbbing and close to bursting. He thrusted harder and deeper inside of you, making you cry out in pleasure. His hand went down and rubbed your clit. “Nnh-”

“A-Ah ahh! O-Oh god, Fuuuck! I-I’m cumming! M-Mr. Jefferson, ple-ahh!!” You screamed, thinking the whole school can hear you. Oh yeah, You forgot you were in a class room-! You bucked up, feeling your limit. “Mr. Jefferson!!!” You screamed and finally came.

Jefferson moaned and panted, slapping against you. “Ngh-!!” He pulled out and came, getting cum on your thigh, stomach and a bit on your chest. He rested on you and panted, sweat dripping down your bodies. He held you close, closing his eyes.

~

You cleaned yourself a bit and slipped on your clothes, looking at the ground. You felt a bit embarrassed from getting his cum on you and..Well, the rest. You jumped, Mr. Jefferson hugging you from behind. “Hm..That was amazing, my sweet..”

You lightly blushed. “I-It was..But my legs feel weak..” You muttered.

He turned you and kissed your forehead. “Hm..If you’re sore tomorrow, You can take the day off. I don’t mind..” He said softly.

You blushed, tugging your shirt. “Urm…What happens now?” You asked, looking up at him.

He hummed. “We can continue this, if you like..” He held you close. “I do care for you, _____…I want to protect you..” He pecked your lips. “Please say yes..” He said softly.

You lightly blushed and swallowed, hugging him back. “I-I would love to see you again..But what if som-”

“No one won’t know..I promise you that..” He said, rubbing your cheek.

“Hm..Night, Mr. Jefferson..”

You sneaked back to your dorm, no one seeing you.

~

Jefferson sipped his whisky, looking at the photos of you, naked and drugged. Oh, you were begging for it. The angles were perfect, seeing you in a differnt light then anyone else.

Nathan walked in and placed the camera on his desk. “Here you go, what you wanted..” He said.

He grabbed the camera and smirked, seeing the pictures of you and him. Nathan was outside when he took the photos of you two having sex. Jefferson asked him to do it. “Perfect..Some are not good photos but she is beautiful in everyone..” He purred out. Nathan lightly blushed and looked away before going over to the couch.

“Oh yes…I’m not letting you go, _____..”

THE END! :3

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope you leave a comment! :D)


End file.
